


Sweet Child

by CasterGlenn



Category: Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasterGlenn/pseuds/CasterGlenn
Summary: 酒神节狂欢后的尼禄





	Sweet Child

“I was perfect... Was I perfect?”

“Poppaea?”

 

他着迷的目光随着右手拇指仔细地抚过她的嘴唇，在嘴角上小憩。他快速而小声地呢喃着。

“Poppaea Poppaea Poppaea _..._ ”

他每说几个词就忍不住啄吻她一次，转眼又被自己的甜蜜逗笑了。低下头抵住她的额头，鼻尖轻轻厮磨，身下的人却比平时僵硬。不应该这样，她死了吗？他慌张地把头蹭进她的脖颈里，颈动脉有力地跳动着。他放下心来，翘起了嘴角。

“我今晚表现得好吗, Poppaea?”

他总是这样缠着自己的皇后索要夸奖，像孩子缠着自己的母亲要一颗糖。皇后也总会温柔地捧着他的脸，一遍遍地告诉他， _“_ _当然了，你是位了不起的艺术家，你就是艺术本身！你今天的表演无与伦比，就算_ _……”_

就算什么？后面的话他不记得。他今晚在酒神节上喝多了。

身下的人为他瞬间的恍惚露出疑惑的神情，他回过神安抚地给了她一个吻，继续投入缠绵的肌肤之亲。他的皮肤被摇曳的火光映得如同蜜糖，又在早些时候的狂欢中浸润了酒液，滑腻腻的，像一条温暖的蛇。脸上交错的黑色花纹还没卸掉，但他已经摘下了扮演潘神的头饰，像摘下恶魔的角，卷曲的短发垂在他清澈的眼睛旁边。单纯看着这副画面，说他是天使也不为过。要么尼禄对自己的美貌一清二楚，要么他全然没有羞耻心，或者以上两条推断都是对的。如果不是这样，他怎么能那样肆无忌惮地大笑、饮酒、纵情声色，丝毫不在意元老和贵族异样的目光呢。

 

他的手抚摸过渗着血的白布，身下的人发出今晚的第一个声音。一声呜咽。

“嘘……不会弄痛你的，Poppaea。”

他认认真真地保证，举起她的手郑重地吻了一下，然后轻轻地把这只手压回到枕边，十指相扣。

没有人能拒绝他。他那双眼睛看着你，就好像……好像一个小孩子想要天上的星星，那么理所当然，好像拒绝他是一件十恶不赦的事情一样。他发自内心地 **相信** 他所说的一切，他是那样的热烈、坦率、毫无保留，任何质疑这份真诚的人都该为自己的卑鄙掩面哭泣。

_“I can’t wait that long. Why should I?”_

_“And make them die, Tigellinus! Make them die… NOW.”_

他知道他在作恶吗？大概是知道的吧，更有可能，他根本不在意这些。艺术、音乐、快乐……他感受到的纯粹的快乐怕是普通人一辈子都不曾感受到的，庸人们。如果洗劫能带来快乐那就洗劫，如果杀戮能带来快乐那就杀戮。权力是他的玩具，他生而为皇帝，不需要神明保佑，神明匍匐在他的脚下。

他痴痴地笑起来。他今晚喝多了，酒精逼出了他柔软的舌头，满足地吐着酒气，从他新娘的肚脐一路舔到下颌骨。新娘压抑着声音，他却放任自己的呻吟流淌出来。他有一副好嗓子，他忍不住侧耳倾听，被自己的声音撩得发硬。他把勃起的下身贴上新娘的腿间磨蹭。

新娘，新娘，新娘……没有什么新娘，是Poppaea，自始至终都只有她，Poppaea。

这个名字让他心头暖暖的，他挺身把自己埋进那片柔软的陷阱。我的愿望是体验她体验到的一切，他想。天哪，我还不知道臣服在别人身下的感觉呢。

不过这点奇思妙想没有困扰他太久，紧窄的甬道让他蹙起眉头。这具躯体把他咬得太紧，他不得不专注起来，集中大部分注意力来狠命地抽送。仅仅几下之后，他的喘息就染上了哭腔，断断续续，呜呜咽咽，好像他不是在凶狠地冲撞着别人，而是被别人粗暴地摁在地上操。身下的人在猛烈的撞击下漏出一声哭叫，扰了他的好兴致，他猛地一耳光扇了过去。对方安静了，泪水冲刷过之前的泪痕，干涸的河流里又灌满了水。

他对这呼之即来的宁静感到满意，重新松手让自己沉进欲望的水下。渐渐累积的快感把他肺泡里的空气一点点挤出去，他兴奋得胸口发疼。生命，鲜活的生命带来的喜悦让他不能自已，他对身下的人的爱意又回来了——

“Poppaea，我把种子给你。我要你为你的酒神孕育葡萄。”

 

身下的人因着突然变得猛烈的动作而发出动物般的哀鸣。但是别人的痛苦于尼禄而言实在太好，以至于他渐渐抑制不住体内的暴虐，狂喜的神情顺着脸上繁复的花纹碎裂开来。他咬紧牙关，进而咬住了嘴唇，又被没顶的快感逼迫着松开自己的下唇以急促地呼吸。他一边颤抖着，在销魂蚀骨的快感里失控般地一次又一次送上自己，一边控制不住自己的双手去抚过身下的人的身体的每一寸。柔软的舌头和灼热的性器一同贯穿她，把她死死地钉在床上，再没有反抗的余地。

“救救我，Poppaea，我要沉下去了，我梦见坠落。”

喘息中带出几声颤抖的呻吟。他的双手顺着她的锁骨向上攀爬，像攀着一根救命的绳索，缓慢而坚决地环住喉咙，然后用尽全力收紧——

他的皇后发出痛苦的嘶嘶声，但他听不见了。甬道急剧痉挛带来的强烈刺激使他的血液都上行到了颅腔，冲刷着大脑带来嗡鸣的声音。他一头扎进情欲翻腾的深渊中，在无边无际的黑暗中尝到了羊水的味道。时时焚烧他的地狱之火暂时被抛在身后，他躲在妻子的子宫里发着抖。这就是死亡吗？他不知道。他被困住了。

孤零零的几声哭腔在寝殿里回荡。

 

他渐渐平复呼吸，没有急着退出来，而是伏在她的臂弯里，含住她的一边乳头，手指拢住另一边。没有吸吮或啃咬，没有欲念，至少此时没有。过了大概一刻钟，他心满意足地松开嘴唇让那颗乳头滑出来，躺回自己那边的床上，又悄悄伸出手攥住皇后的小拇指，像个孩子般安心地蜷缩起来睡着了。看啊，他连在睡梦中都透出毫无防备的笑意。

Sporus[i]倒在一片狼藉的卧榻上，直勾勾的双眼里没有一丝活人的气息。

盛装的Poppaea[ii]的尸体端坐在外殿的主位上。死去的孩子躲在她的子宫里。

 

 

\----------------------------

[i]尼禄的少年奴隶，尼禄阉割了他并与他举行了正式的婚礼，据传其相貌与Poppaea Sabina极为相似。

[ii]尼禄的第二任妻子，在怀孕期间被发狂的尼禄踢死。


End file.
